


New Romantics

by blasphemyincarnate



Series: When We Fall [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, Dead People, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Gabriel, Ghosts, M/M, Oneshot, Outsider Narrating, ghost!Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemyincarnate/pseuds/blasphemyincarnate
Summary: 'Cause, baby, I could build a castleOut of all the bricks they threw at meAnd every day is like a battleBut every night with us is like a dream-alternatively, five times Anna Milton talked to Gabriel and the one time he noticed





	New Romantics

**Author's Note:**

> idk I was in the mood for making myself sad with bad writing

Anna Milton spent a good amount of her afterlife career stalking Gabriel. While her cousin was alive, at least.

(Gabriel hates himself [and sometimes it’s herself and sometimes it’s themself and Anna’s pretty sure that’s 50% of why he hates himself])

It was pretty fucking terrible. Seeing her best friend constantly hate himself and push people away.

-

Castiel takes her out once.

He’s fifteen and she’s nineteen and he tells her she’s beautiful.

”Thanks, baby bro,” Gabriel laughed when he did. Anna briefly wonders if Gabriel even knew they were cousins and not siblings. Gabriel doesn’t notice these things.

Castiel hums and doesn’t say anything for a long time.

”When did you know?” He asks.

”Know what?”

”That you were... this. I can’t remember the word.”

”Genderfluid?”

”Yes.”

”Thirteen when I put a word to the feeling but I think I always subconsciously knew. Why?”

”I’m struggling with how I feel and you’re the only one around who I can talk to about it.”

Cue the awkward silence when they both remember Anna and the girl in question remembers she’s dead.

”You can talk to me,” she whispers to the quiet. “I’m listening.” 

-

Gabriel still writes to her.

Anna knows this because Gabriel was once leaving the house in a hurry (he was late for a college lecture, but he dropped out a week later anyways) and left a drawer open. When Anna saw her name on an unsealed brown envelope, it seemed her curiosity was strong enough to help her move it.

Thank the Lord above.

_youre dead. wow that’s a fucking weird thought. youre not actually gone, though, right? like, youre around. silently judging us like you always did. but kindly. cause youre just nice like that._

_miss you, anna._

“Of course I’m still around,” Anna says out loud. The dog barks at her. 

There are more letters. Lovely ones, updating Anna on his life. Sarcastic ones. Lonely ones. One or two “I was fucking stoned” ones.

 _oh no anna help me he’s cute_ is one of the more recent ones.

When Gabriel shows back up two hours later, the letters are all back where they were and Anna is sitting on his desk, contemplating her life and subsequent death.

”I love you, Gabriel. You know that, right?” She asks the boy. He doesn’t answer but the dog barks again.

-

“Gabriel, you deserve happiness too,” Sam Winchester says very gently one night on the balcony. It’s a moment Anna shouldn’t be intruding on, but they hit on the topic of Gabriel’s terrible emotional piloting and if she can’t help, maybe Sam can.

It’s quiet for a long time.

”No,” they say. “No, I don’t think I do.”

It prompts Anna to go on a long-winded rant, interrupted only by her brief thought that she’d be one of those “pulls up a fucking PowerPoint” memes.

”Don’t you dare put yourself down like that ever again, Gabriel Erelah, or I swear to God I will come back from the dead and beat some sense into you. And then possibly smother your parents because I’m 90% sure I know you better than you know yourself and this is because of them, isn’t it? Some fucked up psychological issues from when you ran away.”

”Sometimes, I hear her. Says something about how fucked up I am, you think?”

”What does she say?”

”Rants about how she’s going to come back to life and beat some sense into me when I put myself down. Typical little sister crap.”

Anna doesn’t know whether they actually hear her or they’re just good at knowing what she’d say. 

-

Gabriel is a smooth motherfucker and Anna almost wishes she were alive to congratulate her.

She can’t remember why it happened - Samandriel’s fourteenth birthday? Had her little brother really grown up so fast?

Laser tag. Several adults. 

Anna almost misses it when Gabriel pushed Sam up against the wall to kiss him.

(She’d let out a near inhuman squeal which had prompted her friends to come running. She just flopped her arms around and gestured at the pair.)

”Oh my God, fucking finally!” She laughs. No one payed her any notice except her fellow ghosts.

Ruby was whispering terrible, terrible things in her ear when Sam and Gabriel finally broke apart, panting slightly.

Gabriel smirked and lifted her gun to shoot Sam in the chest before blowing him a kiss and sauntering away.

”Oh my  _God_!”

-

Anna almost cries when Castiel and Dean first bring their daughter home.

”Her name’s Annie?” Sam confirms, cooing at the little girl. She’s two years old and Anna can hardly breathe because she knows what she looked like at two years old and it’s exactly that.

She can’t even look at Gabriel because she knows they remember too.

”Her name’s Annie,” Castiel answers softly. Annie yawns slightly and slumps against Gabriel’s side. Anna can hear their breath catch, just slightly.

”I looked just like that, didn’t I?” She whispers softly, knowing very few people could hear her. Annie could, no doubt. Young children always could. They never understood.

Ruby also hears.

”Did you?”

”Yeah, I did. Bet it’s kinda sad for them.”

”Kinda sad for you?”

”Just a little.”

-

“Gabriel?” She whispers to the spirit in front of her. The blonde whips around in confusion, eyes softening when she sees her.

”Anna?”

Anna starts to cry now, arms out. Gabriel doesn’t look a day older than 23. “Gabriel.”

”That’s my name, kiddo, don’t wear it out,” she jokes except Gabriel is crying too when she hugs her back.

”I stuck around, you know,” Anna whispers into her shoulder sometime later. “I think I might be stuck here now. I don’t know. I never tried visiting Heaven.”

”Stuck here how? Aren’t you a spirit?”

”Reaper.”

”Oh.”

Gabriel refuses to go until Anna promises to try and visit and so she does.

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty fucking terrible idgaf it’s 2 AM and I’m being self-indulgent


End file.
